


Всё будет ярче некуда

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiverse, Self-cest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Когда Стив приходит в пентхаус Тони, предвкушая обычное их времяпровождение — без лишних обязательств и ожиданий, — он чертовски удивлен встретить там второго Тони. Причём оба они заинтересованы в том, чтобы составить ему компанию.





	Всё будет ярче некуда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright As You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758126) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



В 23:00, когда раздаётся сигнал, Стив сидит на краю кровати, уже стянув с себя один ботинок. Телефон лежит экраном вниз на тумбочке, и Стив морщится, потому что тот снова звякает, оповещая о непрочитанном сообщении.

Это одна из тех новинок, за которые он ненавидит будущее, одна из тысячи мельчайших песчинок, которые терзают его: он никогда не может остаться в одиночестве. Хотя он готов уступить в том, что для Альтимейтс постоянная возможность быть на связи — это благо, его невыразимо раздражает весь остальной мир, который, похоже, считает, что чужого внимания позволено требовать в любое время дня и ночи. Все должны быть доступны — всегда. Эта степень вседозволенности поражает. Стив понимает, что пропустил важные ступени развития технологии: пейджеры, автоответчики, — которые знаменовали неторопливое движение прогресса к теперешнему состоянию. Стива без предупреждения швырнули прямиком на самую глубину. Может, если бы он вырос среди этого, как все вокруг, он бы тоже с радостью приветствовал наступившее будущее.

Вместо этого он обзавёлся культурным шоком и звенящим телефоном.

По крайней мере, это не Альтимейтс: Щ.И.Т. обеспечил их более надёжными коммуникаторами. Кто бы это ни был, ему требуется лично Стив.

Перекатившись по матрасу, он берёт трубку и тут же расплывается в улыбке, потому что это сообщение от Тони, которое гласит:

«Приходи. Я приготовил тебе подарок».

Он, кстати, совсем не против требоваться Тони.

Они состоят в отношениях, которые Стив категорически запрещает Тони называть «секс-товариществом». Они понимают друг друга. После Джен, после Наташи они больше ни с кем не встречались, так что им было… легко сойтись. Им и сейчас легко. Им не приходится ни перед кем оправдываться и объясняться. Порой просто необходимо проводить ночи с тем, кто знает твои секреты и ничего не спрашивает.

Тони по-прежнему остаётся самим собой, брызжет во все стороны искристо-ярким обаянием, чем Стив научился если не наслаждаться, то хотя бы терпеть. Быть с Тони всё равно что ни на шаг не отходить от залитого огнями циркового шатра. При всём при этом Тони не такой уж мудак, каким притворяется: он ни слова не говорит ни прессе, ни команде. Кроме того, как бы там ни было, он охрененный любовник. Самому Стиву до него ещё далеко.

Он снова смотрит на сообщение. Он не глуп и умеет понимать намеки; Тони наверняка бы сказал, что это откровенный съём. Он переводит взгляд на часы. Уже немного поздно, и всё же… это же Тони. Тони ему нравится.

«Выхожу», — пишет он в ответ и натягивает ботинок обратно.

***

Двери лифта открываются прямо в пентхаус. Стив делает три шага вперёд и замирает, как вкопанный.

Здесь два Тони Старка.

Они сидят по разным краям дивана. Один из них привычно одет в дорогой сделанный на заказ костюм, воротничок рубашки расстёгнут как уступка общему легкомыслию, пиджак с брюками измяты: цена в тысячи долларов — это ерунда, не стоящая внимания. На журнальном столике рядом с ним стоят винный бокал и пустая бутылка.

Другой Тони как будто явился прямиком из сороковых. Его одежда — очень знакомого покроя — тоже хорошо пошита, но явно видала лучшие времена. Ткань перештопана и залатана, ботинки покрыты коркой грязи, брюки держатся на подтяжках. Стив с момента своего пробуждения в будущем не видел человека в подтяжках. Волосы этого Тони зализаны ровно так, как, по мнению Стива, модно, и он, в отличие от предыдущего Тони, покачивает бокалом в руке.

Они оба улыбаются, однако второй Тони не выказывает никаких признаков узнавания.

— С днём рождения, — говорит Тони… его Тони.

Стив кидает на него недовольный взгляд:

— Сейчас январь.

— Значит, я немного рановато, — беззаботно пожимает плечами он.

— Какого чёрта происходит? Почему здесь, — Стив кивает в сторону другого Тони, — двое вас?

Это определённо дело Альтимейтс. Или Щ.И.Т.а. Так почему же Тони написал ему так, как будто им предстояло любовное свидание?

— Это долгая история, дорогой, — Тони поджимает губы. — Портал между вселенными на Трискелионе немного засбоил. Этот очаровательный малый прошёл через него, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Не такая уж и долгая история-то… Хм.

— Тони.

Тот машет рукой:

— Он с Земли… какой-то там. У неё есть порядковый номер. Впрочем, это не так уж и важно, правда ведь? Так или иначе, он здесь до завтрашнего утра — тогда Щ.И.Т. сможет отправить его обратно. Меня попросили поразвлекать его до того момента, — слово «поразвлекать» Тони гортанно тянет, и Стив чувствует, что краснеет: но ведь не мог же Тони ничего такого подразумевать. К счастью, тот продолжает, ничего не заметив: — А ещё меня попросили… как бы так выразиться… не обсуждать с ним кое-какие подробности текущей геополитической обстановки. В Щ.И.Т.е одни зануды, — кривится Тони.

Стив расшифровывает это как «молчи о том, кто победил в войне».

Тони щурится, как будто вспоминая что-то.

— Ах да! Куда же делись мои манеры! Стив, это я. Я, это Стив. Стив Роджерс. Я тебе о нём рассказывал. Мы зовём его Капитаном Америкой, — он подмигивает. — Иногда я зову его по-другому, но только если он вежливо просит.

Да это просто… самый натуральный фарс. Ради всего святого, они что — обсуждали Стива за его спиной? И Тони не стал скрывать, что они спят друг с другом?

Стив не может в это поверить. Хотя нет, почему же, может — это ведь Тони, у него точно нашлось бы желание поболтать о собственной личной жизни с двойником из альтернативной вселенной, но… но…

Другой Тони… так, ладно, лучше его обозначать как Старка, а то можно с ума сойти… встаёт, подходит к Стиву и протягивает ему руку:

— Тони Старк, бывший корреспондент-исследователь из журнала «Марвел». Приятно познакомиться.

Стив, сжав зубы, встряхивает его руку:

— Взаимно. 

Старк одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой — такие особенно хорошо удаются Тони. В его широко распахнутых глазах светится интерес.

— Ну какой же красавчик, а? — выдыхает он. — По-моему, в моём мире такого и нет. Я бы определённо запомнил встречу с тобой.

Стив хмурится, стараясь абстрагироваться от неприкрытого флирта — хотя с Тони ему это всегда тяжело давалось — и сосредоточиться на самом насущном:

— Из какого ты года?

— 1939.

В проект «Возрождение» Стив попал только в 1942, и вряд ли у Старка была возможность познакомиться с ним — со Стивом Роджерсом из своей вселенной — до этого. В тот период своей жизни Стив не слишком часто общался с миллиардерами. 

— Ну да, для нашей встречи пока рановато, — соглашается он.

— Однако ненамного, — встревает Тони, как раз поднявшийся за новой бутылкой. — Стив примерно твоего возраста. Продукт государственной программы по созданию суперсолдата. Пачка операций, море стероидных коктейлей — олимпийская команда бывшей Восточной Германии разрыдалась бы от зависти, — парочка суперсекретных инъекций, несколько десятков лет во льду, и вуаля.

— Восточной чего? — подозрительно смотрит Старк.

— Э-э… ничего. Забудь.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво тянет Старк и снова поворачивается к Стиву. — Что ж, в любом случае, очень рад знакомству.

Стив ждёт, что Тони откроет бутылку, но тот отставляет её на тумбочку за спиной, пересекает комнату и без сомнений и колебаний врывается в личное пространство Стива — как хищник, собирающийся атаковать.

— Стив, — урчит он, — я тут пообщался с собой, — он с ухмылкой кивает на двойника, — и у нас образовался один вопрос к тебе.

Кхм. И все-таки это съём.

— Значит, когда ты упомянул подарок для меня, — осторожно уточняет Стив, — ты имел в виду секс?

Тони похлопывает его по щеке; ему несвойственно так демонстративно обозначать их отношения при посторонних, но, если так подумать, можно ли считать посторонним второго Тони?

— В твоих устах это звучит так грубо, дорогой, — шепчет он. Надо понимать, что, судя по его голосу, он приходит от этого в искренний восторг. Он улыбается.

— Но ведь сегодня правда не мой день рождения, — теряется Стив. Возражение неубедительное, но больше ему на ум ничего не приходит.

— Так ведь и не мой, — хмыкает Тони. — Я бы попросил двух тебя. — Стив не знает, что отражается у него на лице, но это, должно быть, нечто ужасное, потому что Тони быстро добавляет: — Или нет.

Стив оглядывается; Старк с любопытством наблюдает за ними.

— И тебе эта идея нравится? — спрашивает Стив. — Вам обоим хочется… с собой? И мной?

От этого за милю отдаёт… чем-то ненормальным. Та же групповуха сама по себе — например, у Стива в активе нет такого опыта. А уж с двойником… вряд ли хоть у кого-то есть такой опыт.

Старк пожимает плечами, широко ухмыляясь:

— Я авантюрист. Магия, тайны, романтика у меня в крови. Я всегда ищу новых приключений. Вряд ли мне выдастся ещё один такой шанс. И ты… ну, скажем так: мне будет нетрудно, — он окидывает Стива плотоядным взглядом сверху вниз, не скрываясь, и того пробирает приятная дрожь.

— Мы так и так собирались заняться друг другом, — Тони прикусывает нижнюю губу и лукаво улыбается. — А потом я подумал — вдруг тебе захочется присоединиться? Вдруг тебя тоже это заведёт? — выдыхает он в ухо Стиву, словно делясь с ним самым личным своим секретом.

Стив не понимает, как у Тони это получается, но он обладает прямо-таки талантом безошибочно просчитывать его реакцию. Особенно в постели. Он предлагает то, что Стиву бы и в голову не пришло, — вроде бы мелочи, но сам Стив до них никогда бы не додумался, — и они возбуждают Стива, как ничто другое. Шёлковое с кружевом белье на Тони. Секс перед ростовым зеркалом. Грязные прозвища, при одной мысли о которых у Стива немедленно встаёт, а ведь он, чёрт побери, в армии служил.

А теперь и это.

Он представляет, как два Тони сплетаются в объятиях, и это странно, но совсем не плохо. Да, здесь ощущается откровенная неправильность, но без примеси отвращения. От этой неправильности у Стива потеют ладони и жар прокатывается по телу — он хочет это увидеть. Хочет присутствовать при этом.

Стив с трудом сглатывает.

— Да, — слышит он собственный голос. — Да, хорошо, я в деле.

***

Пока Тони ведёт их в спальню, Стив задаётся вопросом, сможет ли он различить их двоих. Ему искренне не по себе от мысли, что не сможет: конечно, они оба — один и тот же человек, но неужели не существует того, что делает его Тони — его? (Правда, интересно, когда это Тони стал «его».)

А вдруг — о господи — а вдруг он ошибётся?

Старк сдёргивает с плеч подтяжки, начинает расстегивать рубашку — и внезапно Стив понимает, что ему не надо ни о чём таком беспокоиться.

В грудь Старка, прямо над сердцем, вставлена металлическая панель.

— В аэропортах тебе, должно быть, безумно весело, — жизнерадостно замечает Тони.

Старк в явном недоумении моргает:

— Что?

Стив прекрасно знает, что именно ему непонятно:

— Это относится к будущему, — поясняет он и многозначительно смотрит на Тони, пытаясь призвать его к порядку, но тот слишком занят: строит глазки… ну, самому себе. Такой знакомый соблазнительный взгляд сквозь длинные тёмные ресницы. Он великолепен и знает об этом.

Определенно самый странный сексуальный опыт в жизни Стива.

— Это называется «репульсорная помпа», — рубашка Старка падает на пол, за ней следует майка. — Это, ну… — он поднимает голову, перехватывает взгляд Тони и замолкает. — Хотя знаете что? — его голос становится ниже и глуше. — Я вам позже о ней расскажу.

Тони ловит свисающую подтяжку и за неё, как за поводок, тащит Старка к себе. А потом Тони и его двойник целуются. Смотреть на них невероятно странно, как будто Стив попал прямиком в Зазеркалье — но вместе с тем и возбуждает так, как Стива за всю жизнь ещё ни одно чёртово зрелище не возбуждало.

Ладони Тони ложатся на обнажённую спину Старка, Старк сминает в кулаках дорогую рубашку Тони: они притягивают друг друга ближе. Старк немного наклоняет голову, чтобы им не сталкиваться носами, и они целуются медленно и неуверенно, как будто прощупывают границы дозволенного. Но тут Тони открывает рот, мелькает розовый язык — и они как с цепи срываются, словно нет и не будет никакого завтра. Старк зарывается пальцами в волосы Тони, просовывает ногу между его бёдер, и один из них — наверное, Тони, — прерывисто и с явным удовольствием стонет. Член Стива мгновенно и недвусмысленно реагирует на это.

Впрочем, Тони платит двойнику той же монетой; Стив с немного отчуждённым, вуайеристическим наслаждением наблюдает, как Тони засовывает руку в штаны Старка спереди и начинает дразняще поглаживать. Тот, задыхаясь, разрывает поцелуй, запрокидывает голову, и Тони легко кусает его в шею — именно в то место, от прикосновений к которому сам сходит с ума. Стив прекрасно это знает, потому что они уже успели выучить самые чувствительные точки друг друга.

Старк, тяжело дыша, отстраняется, и Тони ликующе ухмыляется. Указывая большим пальцем на Старка, он кивает Стиву:

— Тебе тоже стоит попробовать, дорогой. Он изумителен.

— Как раз думал об этом, — Стив старается произнести это с как можно большей уверенностью, как будто прямо сейчас поведёт Альтимейтс в бой. У него давно не было никого нового, и он, ну, не Тони, он не владеет его приёмами, а потому не может избавиться от лёгкого беспокойства, что в сравнении с ним проиграет вчистую. Наверняка ведь самым лучшим и умелым любовником для Тони был бы он сам?

А потом Старк вовлекает его в поцелуй, и всё беспокойство испаряется.

Целоваться со Старком не то же, что целоваться с Тони. Например, он пахнет по-другому: Стив с болезненной ностальгией вдыхает запах то ли мыла, то ли лосьона после бритья. С закрытыми глазами можно даже представить, что сейчас по-прежнему сороковые. А ещё Старк не такой требовательный, как Тони. Стив ему незнаком, поэтому он ведёт себя не так смело. Сперва он едва касается губами, потом чуть надавливает, но лёгкая нерешительность остаётся. Несмотря ни на что, он очень хорош, да так, что у Стива слабеют колени — и всё же это немного не то. Перед ним чужой человек в теле Тони.

Стив чувствует, что пора внести свой вклад: ведь ему немного известно, что Тони нравится. Прижав ладонь к щеке Старка, он поглаживает его вдоль челюсти, и тот одобрительно хмыкает и подаётся вперёд, потираясь о Стива.

Другую руку Стив кладёт ему на поясницу и ведёт все ниже и ниже. Подняв голову, он шепчет:

— Можно?

— Какой ты милый, — на лице Старка расцветает беззаботно-соблазнительная ухмылка Тони. — Не стесняйся.

Так что Стив опускает руку на задницу Старка, и тот невнятно, но одобрительно мычит ему в губы, начиная двигаться уже более настойчиво. Мало того — он отвечает тем же; испытующе погладив Стива по бедру, он скользит ладонью дальше.

Поцелуй становится глубже, ладонь Старка — смелее. Да, в нём угадывается искатель приключений; он целуется, как любопытный исследователь, который размечает неизведанные территории. И попутно ищет место, куда установит свой флаг. Если можно так выразиться.

Когда он наконец отстраняется, отчаянно возбужденному Стиву уже не хватает дыхания; он с полсекунды даже не может сообразить, почему они прервались, пока Старк не кидает взгляд на Тони. Тот смотрит на них с довольной улыбкой, лениво лаская свой член сквозь брюки. Как будто они сейчас снимают порно лично для него.

— Итак, — у Старка ярко-красные губы, на его шее уже наливаются синим мелкие засосы, — какие у кого предпочтения?

— Стив посередине, — тут же отзывается Тони, и его глаза затягиваются мечтательной дымкой. С кроткой, полной надежды улыбкой он обращается к Стиву: — Как насчёт жаркого на вертеле?

Стив ещё никогда не слышал такого выражения, но оно… пусть и нечётко, но даёт представление о том, что за ним скрывается. Внезапно у него пересыхает во рту. Боже, как же ему этого хочется. Чтобы Тони с обоих сторон брал его, как только вздумается. Стиву, наверное, стоило бы ужаснуться — он и ужасается отчасти — но, чёрт, мысль о том, как идеально будут Тони заполнять его…

Он ещё как-то умудряется изобразить хмурый вид:

— Я за, но только если ты больше никогда так это не назовёшь.

— Договорились, — одновременно согласились Тони, расплывшись в одинаковых понимающих улыбках.

Сердито зыркнув на них, Стив начинает раздеваться. Он находит слабое утешение в том, что, когда он снимает рубашку, Старк на добрых десять секунд ошеломлённо застывает.

***

Совершенно голый Стив стоит на четвереньках посреди кровати, а иномирная версия Тони родом из 1939 года орудует тремя скользкими пальцами у него в заднице. Стив чувствует себя постыдно выставленным напоказ — и это, на удивление, заводит его до чертиков, потому что, боже правый, сразу двое Тони раскрывают его и смотрят на его дырку. О господи. Стив, как обычно, чувствителен донельзя, и это до крайности смущает его. Член, до которого так никто и не дотронулся, пульсирует между бёдер, с него текут на простынь капли смазки. Стив ловит ртом воздух, в десяти секундах от оргазма — всего лишь от пальцев Старка, — и он отчаянно пытается оттянуть этот миг, представляя себе нечто отвлечённое. Тактики боёв. Отчёты о миссиях.

Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что появление Старка формально никак не касается Альтимейтс. Стив сомневается, что смог бы написать отчёт об этом.

— Тебе ведь это нравится, правда? — мягко и спокойно шепчут позади. Это Старк, а не Тони; несмотря на то, что голос тот же, низкий, глухой и уверенный, сейчас акценты расставляют немного иначе. — Ты бы видел себя, красавчик… да ты в полном восторге.

Один из них — похоже, Старк, — придерживает Стива за бедро, так что собственническим жестом поглаживает его по боку Тони.

— Он совершенно точно это обожает, — говорит Тони таким тоном, как будто доверяет восхитительный и чудесный секрет. — По опыту знаю. Может так и кончить. Ты только посмотри, как он близко. Если немного повернёшь запястье… да, вот так…

Пальцы Старка надавливают именно там, где надо, и глубоко внутри взрывается мощнейшая вспышка удовольствия. Стив стонет, стараясь продержаться хоть немного дольше. Он не представлял, что будет именно так — а ведь, боже правый, Тони совершенно точно известно, что он предпочитает в постели, и он не постесняется поделиться этими знаниями. Он выложит абсолютно все, расскажет все тайны и самые грязные подробности. Тело Стива станет открытой книгой.

Тони наклоняется, тепло выдыхает в ухо Стива, и тот чует запах вина.

— Не сдерживайся, дорогой, — шепчет он. — Отпусти себя. — Он облизывает ухо Стива именно так, как ему нравится, и это просто нечестно. Горячие мурашки бегут по спине, и Стив… господи, о господи… уже почти… — Давай же, милый, — низко и ласково урчит Тони. — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты хочешь увидеть. Я разрешу тебе вблизи посмотреть, как я буду ему отсасывать.

Все мысли внезапно исчезают, остается только одна: как Тони стоит на коленях перед своим двойником, как растягивается его идеальный рот вокруг не менее идеального члена, — изврат, почти что инцест, но как же красиво! Этого, ч-чёрт, более чем достаточно, Стива уносит, он ловит ртом воздух и выплёскивается на простыни. Старк дотрахивает его, нежно и осторожно помогая продлить удовольствие.

У Стива подкашиваются руки и ноги, и он с закрытыми глазами падает на кровать, с наслаждением прижимаясь щекой к покрывалу. Он отстранённо сознаёт, что Тони ласково гладит его по волосам, а Старк медленно вытаскивает пальцы. Внутри скользко и растянуто, смазка чуть ли не вытекает, и Стиву, зависшему на грани сверхчувствительности, хочется, чтобы его поскорее заполнили снова. Член уже снова встаёт, потому что, боже, Тони сказал, что даст ему посмотреть…

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне его надо его… прямо сейчас? — откуда-то издалека с сомнением спрашивает Старк. — Когда он вот такой? Он только что кончил. Разве ему будет хорошо?

Стив разлепляет один глаз, следя за тем, как Тони машет рукой.

— Дай ему пару минут, — с такой гордостью говорит Тони, как будто это благодаря ему у Стива период восстановления сокращён до сверхчеловеческого минимума. Стив решает проявить великодушие и не мешать ему принять все лавры на себя. — Он может продержаться всю ночь. Это восхитительно.

Стив с улыбкой снова смеживает веки.

Раздаётся какой-то шорох, но Стив его игнорирует. Тони окликает:

— Эй, очнись-ка на секунду, — он тормошит Стива. — Открой глаза, дорогой.

Стив слушается и видит, что Тони стоит на коленях у кровати, одной ладонью по-прежнему поглаживая его по голове. Тони совершенно голый, но, как обычно, не испытывает по этому поводу ни капли смущения; он держит себя так, как будто это непреложный закон вселенной — все должны восхищаться его телом. В случае со Стивом это так и работает.

Тони заговорщически ухмыляется Стиву, а потом соблазнительно улыбается Старку и протягивает руки ему навстречу, маня к себе.

Почему-то до сих пор полуодетый Старк тяжело сглатывает, в рекордное время избавляется от ботинок, носков, брюк и трусов, сбрасывая их в одну кучу на пол, и переступает их. Металлическая пластина на его груди поблескивает в приглушённом свете, на его коже заметны несколько опасного вида шрамов, за каждым из которых наверняка кроется какая-нибудь интересная история. Как минимум два из них — от пуль.

— Мне можно не повторять, — Старк скалится от уха до уха. 

В том, что он получает удовольствие от происходящего, не приходится сомневаться; его твёрдый член покачивается в такт шагам. Впрочем, судя по всему, он ещё далеко не на грани, так что у Тони будет время развлечься по полной; от этих мыслей уже член Стива пульсирует в предвкушении. Его немного удивляет, что Старк необрезан, как и он сам: ему казалось, что в этом он должен быть похож на Тони. Теперь, когда они оба полностью раздеты, ясно, что перепутать их куда сложнее, чем думалось.

Старк замирает перед Тони и неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу. Тони только хмыкает, наклоняется и осыпает поцелуями его бедро, останавливаясь у самого паха. Оглянувшись на Стива, он берёт в рот головку, и уголки его губ на миг приподнимаются — а потом он разевает рот шире.

Стиву посчастливилось не раз и не два испытать на себе минеты в исполнении Тони, но с такого угла он определённо это зрелище еще не наблюдал. У Тони влажные красные губы, немного припухшие, как будто он долго готовился, искусав себя в ожидании. 

— О боже, как же хорошо, — стонет Старк и толкается вперёд.

Это нельзя назвать иначе, кроме как эффектной показухой. Тони отстраняется, широко и размашисто облизывает ствол по всей длине, целует самый кончик. Открыв рот, он подхватывает головку члена языком и держит — как будто позирует для фотографии. Одну руку он опускает между ног, с неторопливой ленцой поглаживая себя. Кинув взгляд на Стива, он подмигивает, и Стив, беспомощно вздрогнув, начинает тереться о матрас. Ему становится жарко от понимания того, что Тони делает всё это специально для него. Господи, ему хочется запечатлеть всё для себя. Именно в такие дни он больше всего радуется своей фотографической памяти.

Если честно, Стив даже не знает, куда смотреть. Как Тони ласкает губами Старка — естественно, но ведь Тони ещё и дрочит себе, а на лице Старка тем временем появляется выражение полного экстаза… на лице Тони, которое так знакомо Стиву.

Старк неотрывно наблюдает за Тони — потому что, ну правда, кто бы отказался от такого зрелища? — и то ли стонет, то ли смеётся:

— Это, чёрт побери, настоящее издевательство. А я-то считал тебя лучшей версией себя.

В глазах Тони загораются весёлые искры. Он наконец прекращает дразниться и заглатывает член. Старк широко распахивает глаза, выдыхает что-то совершенно неразличимое и хватается за волосы Тони. Бешено дергая бедрами, он снова и снова толкается в рот Тони. Стив видит, как влажный ствол скользит между разомкнутых губ, и словно бы медленно плавится в огне.

— Ладно, ладно, хватит, — бормочет Старк, отстраняясь. — У нас впереди ещё главное блюдо вечера.

Тони садится на пятки. У него совершенно одуряющий вид: ярко-красные губы блестят, подбородок перепачкан слюной и смазкой, — и он улыбается шало и самодовольно. 

— Принято к сведению, — хрипит он и косится на Стива. — По-моему, наш капитан уже готов.

Естественно, Тони всё видно. Он всё знает о нем. Стив вроде бы даже краснеет, во всяком случае по телу прокатывается щекочущее тепло. Тони достаточно одного мимолетного взгляда — и от того, что он озвучивает свои наблюдения вслух, томление только усиливается. Член пульсирует.

— Готов, когда скажете, — сухо отзывается Стив.

Тони встаёт и со смешком хлопает его по заднице:

— На четвереньки, солдат.

Стив с усилием приподнимается, а Тони забирается на кровать и становится перед ним на колени. Уже вне себя от желания, Стив тянется к нему — тот оказался слишком далеко, не достать. Он не может понять, почему Тони так далеко. Тони должен быть здесь, рядом с ним. Тони должен засунуть свой член в его рот, заполнить его целиком. Наверное, Стив что-то из этого даже произносит вслух, но сам не сознаёт, что. Все слова разлетаются из головы.

Но Тони так и не приближается… по крайней мере, не так, как нужно Стиву. Тони мягко гладит его по волосам, нежно проводит ладонью по щеке. 

— Полегче, милый, — низким голосом успокаивает он. — Ты меня получишь, обещаю. Я дам тебе всё, что ты хочешь. Но я немного подожду, хорошо? Моя очередь будет второй. Пока у тебя ещё будет возможность говорить, мы убедимся, что всё в порядке, ладно?

Стив кивает — вроде бы кивает, — и Тони снова гладит его по волосам. Матрас позади прогибается, Старк кладёт одну руку на поясницу Стива и тут же убирает. Раздаётся сперва тихий щелчок — это открывается бутылка смазки, а потом знакомое хлюпанье. 

Тони смотрит поверх головы Стива, потом снова переводит взгляд на него. Похоже, они со Старком ждут его разрешения.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он.

Тупое давление: это уже нечто большее, чем пальцы. Тело Стива легко поддаётся, и Старк проникает внутрь. Его член длинный и толстый, но Стив не сомневается, что никаких проблем у них не возникнет — в конце концов, он такой же, как у Тони. Старк входит не целиком, не до конца, не так, как отчаянно нужно Стиву, и он бессвязно стонет и подаётся бёдрами назад, пытаясь получить больше, пытаясь принять всё.

— Он всегда так. Никогда ещё не встречал такого жадного до члена мужика, как Стив. Согласен, дорогой? — развязно, но ласково комментирует Тони. Стиву остаётся только ныть в ответ. — Можешь сильнее. Так ему нравится больше всего.

— Это моё самое лучшее приключение, о котором я никогда не смогу написать, — с лёгким сожалением признается Старк и сразу же… слава богу… толкается глубже, глубже и глубже, а потом замирает.

Стив вдыхает и выдыхает: хорошо, как же это хорошо, безумно хорошо.

— Ещё, — бормочет он. 

— Боюсь, больше у меня ничего нет, — смеется Старк. — Но, похоже, у твоего Тони кое-что найдётся.

Тони осторожно приподнимает его голову за подбородок. Другой рукой он держит свой член у основания и наклоняется вперёд так, как будто собирается брать Стива неторопливо и размеренно, дюйм за дюймом. Он замирает как раз на таком расстоянии, чтобы до него было не достать, и Стив открывает рот: ему нужно это, о боже, ему нужен Тони. Неужели Тони хочет заставить его умолять? Неужели он сам станет умолять?

Тони очень медленно вдвигается между его губ, и Стив принимает его, наслаждаясь тем, как распирает толстый ствол, наслаждаясь знакомой тяжестью на языке. Он одновременно слышит и кожей чувствует стон Тони — приятный гулкий звук. Стив сжимается на пульсирующем глубоко внутри члене Старка. Он заполнен со всех сторон так плотно, как никогда и не считал возможным. Он и не представлял, насколько в этом нуждался.

— Вот так, — выдыхает Тони. — Этого тебе и хотелось, да? Всё так, как тебе нравится?

Стив не может говорить, но он перехватывает взгляд Тони, и тот улыбается ему.

— Ладно, — уже громче произносит Тони, наверное, обращаясь к Старку. — Погнали.

Старк стискивает ладонями его бёдра, неторопливо выходит и с силой толкается обратно. Это так здорово, что Стив думает — он сейчас просто умрёт. Он приглушённо стонет, и Тони, чей член по-прежнему находится во рту Стива, громко ахает. Его уже трясёт, так ему хочется тоже начать двигаться.

— Ого, тебе и правда это нравится, да, дорогой? — шепчет он. — Чёрт, Стив, как же у тебя это классно получается…

Стив сперва думает, что Тони ему льстит, потому что всё его внимание сейчас вообще-то сосредоточено совсем на другом, но как раз когда Старк в очередной раз вламывается в него, Тони резко дёргается к нему навстречу — и Стив принимает его член целиком. Он ещё никогда так не делал, хотя в принципе он может провести без воздуха гораздо больше времени, чем обычные люди. Тони, должно быть, сейчас вне себя от удовольствия — обычно-то он не позволяет себе так расслабиться; несмотря на всю его болтовню, со Стивом он неизменно осторожен. Тони слишком переживает за то, что для Стива нечто новое будет чересчур, неприемлемо, что он пересечёт некую невидимую черту, которую нельзя пересекать.

Стив сможет принять всё, с чем Тони захочет его познакомить.

— Боже, сколько талантов ты от меня скрывал!.. Ты возьмешь всё, да? Ч-чёрт, Стив, — торопливо бормочет Тони.

Старк толкается неутомимо, быстро и мощно, именно так, как следует, и Стив снова стонет. Он теряется, тонет в своих ощущениях: куда бы он ни подавался, вперёд или назад, его заполняют одинаково. Ему не нужно выбирать, он и не может выбирать, потому что с ним два Тони, которые окружают его, которые везде.

— Как же хорошо, — почти беззвучно соглашается Старк. Стив с радостью бы и сам посмотрел, хотя прекрасно представляет, как его тело растягивается на члене Старка, пока тот скользит то внутрь, то наружу. Он не сомневается, что Старк наслаждается зрелищем.

Стиву не нужно ничего делать, только быть здесь и сейчас. Он обводит член Тони языком, а потом пропускает глубоко в горло. Тони слабо и смазанно похлопывает его по щеке, и Стив, подняв голову, видит его нежную и мягкую улыбку. Только для него.

Старк трахает его — и, боже правый, он так же хорош, как Тони. Впрочем, это не должно быть таким сюрпризом. В отличие от Тони, тело Стива ему незнакомо, но он восприимчив, он не ленится обращать внимание на реакции партнёра, и он решительно настроен доставить ему удовольствие. Он немного меняет позу, пробует другой угол — и о да, вот оно, прямо так, ещё…

— Ему так нравится быть снизу. Правда ведь, Стив? — Толчки Тони становятся короче, он даёт Стиву немного подышать. Голова Стива кружится, и ему хочется только одного — чтобы это продолжалось вечно. — О, а знаешь, что нам стоит сделать? Что мы, кстати, ещё можем сделать?

— М-м, — глухо мычит Старк, то ли выражая интерес, то ли пытаясь справиться с резко возросшим напряжением. Он с каждым толчком надавливает на простату, и Стив непоколебимо уверен, что долго не продержится.

— Трахнуть его вдвоём. Уверен, он способен нас принять. Что думаешь, Стив, дорогой, о нас обоих за раз?

Стива оглушает оргазмом: от слов Тони он сразу пересекает ту грань, до которой вроде бы оставалось ещё далеко. Он дрожит, едва стоя на четвереньках, по телу прокатываются ошеломительно приятные волны, а перед глазами только и стоит картинка, нарисованная Тони. Он отстранённо понимает, что воплотить её не получится, потому что Старк матерится и сжимает его бёдра. Резко и отрывисто дёрнувшись, он кончает, не выдержав трепыханий Стива.

Старк ничком обмякает на скрипнувшей кровати.

— Что ж, мы определённо сможем это попробовать, если я когда-нибудь оправлюсь, — у Старка немного виноватый вид. Он довольно и устало вздыхает. — Это было прекрасно. Спасибо.

— Он всегда прекрасен, — Тони треплет Стива по волосам.

Стив молчит: его рот по-прежнему занят. Тони ещё не кончил. Ему зачастую требуется больше времени. Иногда он и вовсе с ним не кончает — и почти всегда додрачивает себе сам. Стив не знает, причина тут в алкоголе, или каком-нибудь лекарстве, или просто в мозгах Тони, и никогда не спрашивает. Это не его дело, и он никак не может на это повлиять. Всё-таки Тони всегда получает от происходящего удовольствие, а если бы что-то шло не так, он бы обязательно Стиву об этом сказал.

Так что Стив в общем-то не удивляется, когда Тони тянет его голову вверх:

— Эй, милый, иди-ка сюда. Поцелуй меня.

Он опрокидывается спиной на кровать, и Стив подползает к нему. У Тони мягкие сладкие губы; его поцелуи одновременно яростные и нерешительные, как будто он и хочет, и не хочет, чтобы это кончалось. Стив прекрасно его понимает.

Когда Старк приподнимает голову и смотрит на них, они всё ещё целуются.

— Так, ладно, моя очередь, — так твёрдо заявляет Старк, как будто перед ним стоит самая серьёзная задача на свете, и вытягивается между ног Тони.

— Всенепременно, — шепчет Тони. Стив отстраняется от него, чтобы посмотреть.

Старк сперва не торопится, как будто методически исследует поле деятельности. Он зарывается лицом в пах Тони, вдыхает его запах, тычется носом, целует яйца — Тони это любит — и проводит по члену скользкой ладонью.

— Тебе стоит... — Стив вдруг осознаёт, что не знает слов для этого. — Ему нравится… — он слабо машет рукой. Язык отказывается шевелиться.

Но Старк с улыбкой кивает, опускает свободную руку между ног Тони, проникает в него пальцами — и того выгибает. Тогда Старк берёт его член в рот. У него не самая лучшая техника, он плохо представляет, сколько он может принять: скорее всего, вряд ли ему часто выдавалось такое делать. Так же дела обстояли у Стива в его время.

Тони приподнимается на локтях и наблюдает за тем, как покачивается голова Старка. Стив не может не признать, что это очень… мотивирующее зрелище: у него снова встаёт. Но сейчас всё внимание должно быть направлено на Тони, и Стив, решив проявить свою полезность, услужливо щипает его сосок, перекатывает между пальцами, пока тот не твердеет.

Тони, лишившись всей своей язвительности, только стонет.

Нетрудно догадаться, к чему Тони стремился всю эту ночь, так что Стив наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Сдаётся мне, ты не прочь посмотреть, как кончишь прямо себе в глотку, да? — для пущей выразительности Стив снова щипает его за сосок.

Стив, ахнув, выгибается. Старк, видимо, пока не готов глотать сперму: он отстраняется, и Тони спускает ему на лицо, покрывая его белёсыми каплями. Стив споро передёргивает себе и тоже содрогается в оргазме, чувствуя, как потряхивает лежащего рядом Тони. Никто не мог бы его в этом обвинить.

Тони обмякает с закрытыми глазами и дрожащими руками гладит Стива, куда может дотянуться. 

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, глотая отдельные звуки: его быстро накрывает дрёма. — Вам. Вам обоим. Спасибо, — он снова вяло и бестолково гладит Стива. — Особенно тебе. Дорогой. Люблю тебя. Очень сильно.

Тони мгновенно засыпает, а Стив пялится на него то ли с нежностью, то ли в ужасе, потому что он никогда… они никогда… 

— Он ещё ни разу тебе это не говорил, да?

Стив оборачивается к Старку: тот уже вытер лицо и теперь понимающе смотрит на него.

Стив не представляет, что сказать. Старк улыбается:

— Пойдём. Он выпил больше, чем я; скорее всего, он отключился до утра. Предлагаю совершить набег на его ледник.

***

Оказывается, что у Тони в холодильнике по одному ему понятной причине лежит совершенно нетронутая нарезка ветчины. Стив полагает, что тот даже не знает о её существовании. Сам виноват.

Они со Старком сидят в одолженных у Тони халатах перед окнами во всю стену, из которых открывается чудесный вид на Манхэттен. Стив чувствует себя совершенно безнравственным распутником. Он только что переспал с двумя Тони. Одновременно. Ничего распутнее этого представить нельзя.

Они голыми руками едят ветчину, а перед ними в темноте сверкают небоскребы. Если бы кто-нибудь попытался предупредить Стива, что будущее окажется таким и что он сможет увидеть его воочию, он бы ни за что не поверил.

— Спасибо, — внезапно говорит Старк.

— Кхм, — Стив не знает, что требуют правила приличия в таких ситуациях. Интересно, в будущем есть правила приличия для секса втроём? — Пожалуйста?

— Да не за это, — Старк тут же морщится и исправляется. — Точнее, не только за это. За всё, — он машет рукой. — Мне сообщили, что мне нельзя знать… ничего и ни о чём… на тот случай, если моё будущее окажется таким же, как ваше, но, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Он сказал, что ты Капитан Америка и что ты явился в этот мир, завёрнутый в грёбаный флаг. Пусть мне не хотят ничего рассказывать, но я… я пришёл к мысли, что это хороший знак, понимаешь? Я пришёл к мысли, что, возможно, там, откуда я родом, всё произойдёт… точно так же. Однако, несмотря ни на что, и в следующем тысячелетии люди по-прежнему будут размахивать звёздно-полосатыми полотнами.

Он улыбается, глядя вдаль.

— Прости, но мне, пожалуй, тоже запрещено… — начинает Стив.

— Нет-нет, я знаю. Тебе нельзя мне ничего говорить. Ничего страшного, тебе и не надо.

— И всё-таки это война, — Стив думает, что от такой малости вреда не будет. — Война — это тяжело.

— Всегда тяжело, — тихо соглашается Старк и трёт пластину, вставленную в грудь. — Он правда любит тебя, кстати, — после паузы ещё тише продолжает он.

у Стива замирает сердце.

— Но откуда…

— Я — это он, Капитан. Я вижу, как он на тебя смотрит. И он рассказывал мне о тебе. Ты бы слышал, как он говорил — как будто ты лучшее, что есть в его жизни. Это правда нечто, — он улыбается. — Если честно, я завидую.

Тони любит его. Тони любит. Его.

— Не надо, — изнутри поднимается кипучая радость. — Ведь и ты можешь встретиться со мной.

— Да? — глаза Старка любопытно блестят. — И как думаешь, в моей вселенной я тебе понравлюсь?

«По-моему, я люблю тебя в этой».

— О да. Думаю, понравишься.

Впервые с тех пор, как он открыл глаза в этом столетии, Стиву кажется, что будущее всё-таки не такое уж и плохое. Ведь здесь есть Тони.


End file.
